


Start of Something New

by TheBuggu



Series: Loyalty's Reward [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And I was itching to write more since that original post, Beginning of a poly relationship!, Honestly this ot3 has grown on me, M/M, Morning After, They all three totally did it btw, Winky Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: The morning after Bazz takes up Sidon and Link's offer of joining them for a night. It leads to new things.





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skenandj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/gifts).



> Hello. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113887 Please please please read that before this so this makes sense!!!!
> 
> [[Also this was a commissioned piece by skenandj and it was really fun getting to write it!]]

Bazz woke back into consciousness slowly and begrudgingly. An exhausted groan lumped in his throat as he blinked sleepily; it had been several weeks since he slept so well. It didn’t help that the bed was much too warm and comfortable. Bazz didn’t often sleep out of water, like most other Zora, as it left his skin often dry and itchy when he woke up--but it made him question where he had fallen asleep after the initial sleepiness turned into an alert state.

The guard captain opened his eyes wide and was greeted to a messy blonde bedhead of hair resting on his chest, with the the rest of the familiar form of Link sleeping pressed flush to his right. An arm was held snug around his waist and he heard soft snores escape Link. Bazz then slowly glanced to his left when he realized something was to his left and his mouth gaped open when he spotted Prince Sidon sprawled out. One of the red Zora’s arms was folded and resting on his pillow, while the other slumped against his white chest. His mouth was hanging open, giving Bazz a brief peek of sharp fangs.

Memories of the previous day, and very amazing night, flooded Bazz and his cheeks blushed with color. He was tempted to believe that such an intimate experience couldn’t be real, that it had to be a dream, but yet...here he was in a bed with both Link and Sidon. He was glad that the other Zora and Hylian were still asleep--he wasn’t sure yet how he would face them, even though they welcomed him into their relationship. 

_ ‘Need not be a one time invitation if you enjoy it…’  _ Sidon’s words danced in his mind and Bazz’s body threatened to melt into a puddle. It was hard to explain how much Bazz felt  _ wanted _ in ways never explored before; how he was tempted to close his eyes and enjoy sleeping between two of the most important people in his life. 

Bazz carefully lifted his only free hand, since Link accidentally kept his right arm pinned, and rubbed at his eyes. A yawn rolled from his mouth and he relaxed into the plush cushion underneath--there were many things he’d be doing normally by the morning, if the light seeping through Sidon’s window indicated. He would have finished the sunrise patrol, checked in with all the guards at their posts, and surveyed the Domain for any signs of trouble.

There was a sudden and deep sigh to Bazz’s right and he saw Sidon’s arm stretch out into the air. “Ahhh. Good morning, Bazz.”

“Good morning, Your Highness,” he meekly replied.

A shuffle of movement followed as Sidon sat up and gazed down at him. “Sleep well?”

“Very well,” Bazz murmured softly and smiled. He followed Sidon’s stare towards Link and offered an awkward shrug. 

“I see Link found something else to cling to in his sleep.” Sidon’s voice sounded very unsurprised. 

“He does it a lot?” Bazz asked and gently reached for the Hylian’s bangs. He brushed a few strands back behind Link’s pointed ear. Link looked so innocent and peaceful while sleeping.

“Everything and anything he can get his arms on,” Sidon replied with a deadpan tone. “Once I saw him napping with his arms wrapped around his bow and Sheikah Slate. I think he was trying to route a path to take, but he was so exhausted and fell asleep.”

Bazz couldn’t help but to chuckle as he watched Link’s eyebrows faintly twitch. It was surprising and...nice to speak with Sidon so casually; how Sidon was currently free from his royal regalia and jewelry, how his plain but beautiful scales dazzled in the morning light. 

“So,” Sidon began suddenly and flashed a warm smile, “how are you feeling? After last night?”

“Ahhh…” Bazz swallowed as his cheeks flushed again. “It was very nice.”

The prince held a knowing expression as he shifted onto his side and leaned closer to Bazz. “May I kiss you?”

Bazz nodded instantaneously and craned his neck to press his mouth to Sidon’s. His tail curled in delight and his fins threatened to flare out as Sidon cupped a hand along his cheek, caressing it so gently and affectionately. The prince’s thumb traced along the ridge just under Bazz’s eye before the two parted and Sidon’s hand traveled to his head crest. 

“I really did mean what I said,” Sidon murmured and gave another kiss to his forehead. “Link and I would love to include you.”

Bazz was speechless and the reality of the situation finally crashed upon him like a heavy wave. It really wasn’t a nice dream. He felt stunned and  _ delighted _ . 

“I...If...Ahh…” Bazz’s hand fell to his side and his eyes darted back forth as newfound guilt crept upon him. “If we...What would the council think? And what about your image…?”

“Well, that’s a fair question,” Sidon considered as he finally stood up from the bed and stretched his limbs out in all directions. “I think they’d be happy that I finally have a Zora partner. You should have heard it when I went public to my father about Link and I having a relationship. But, even if the arrangement doesn’t work out, Bazz, I would not dream of retaliating back. You would still be captain of the guard.”

A not-so-secret sigh of relief escaped from him as he stared at Sidon. “Of course.” 

“Would you like to take a dip with me in my pool? I’m sure you’re skin must be dry as mine!”

“I would, Your Highness, but...well…” Bazz nodded down to Link, who was still sleeping. “I can wait until he gets up. I don’t want to disturb Link.”

“Oh.” Sidon tapped his chin and approached the bed. “I tried that the first few times when we started sharing a bed and he’ll sleep the entire day if you let him.” The prince giggled as he towered over Bazz and Link and leaned into the Hylian’s ear. “Link. Wake up.”

At first, there was only silence, but mere seconds passed and a grumpy-sounding grumble came from Link. He turned his head away from Sidon, his brows furrowed, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Bazz. However, it didn’t deter Sidon.

“Link, wake up,” he repeated, his volume a few pitches higher. His hands followed Link’s body and he easily pulled one arm up and away from Bazz. He ignored the sleepy whine from Link and gently lifted Link off of the guard captain. “Bazz needs to move, dearest.” 

“Sorry, Link,” Bazz said apologetically and squirmed off towards the edge of the bed.

Said Hylian cracked his blue eyes open, made several hard blinks, and squeezed them back shut. He plopped back down onto the bed after Sidon released him and resumed a fetal position while cuddling into several pillows. A distinct yawn echoed after the Zoras while they left Link to fall back asleep.

Sidon stepped down first into his pool and offered Bazz his hand.

“Thank you, Prince Sidon.”

“Please, Bazz.” His smile was still just as warm and welcoming. “I’d say we’re far past the point of such formality.” 

“I...I suppose so,” Bazz replied sweetly and splashed some water onto his face. “And, I think I’d like to give this a chance. I believe it--well...I think it could work out, Your--errr--Sidon.”

Sidon looked even happier and nodded in agreement. “I feel the same way. And Link does as well,” he explained and spared another glance back towards his bed.

For now, Bazz took a deep breath in content and sank under the water.

It was the start of something wonderful, he really hoped.


End file.
